


Freedom Never Tasted So Sweet

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Face Punching, Original Character(s), Police, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Adrien just wanted to meet with Alix after another disastrous photoshoot with Lila. Unfortunately, Lila has other plans in mind.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Freedom Never Tasted So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be as accurate as possible, but some things had to be tweaked a little.  
> Also I wrote this late at night so sorry for any errors.

Adrien was having a bad time. Lila had been assigned to do a photoshoot with him again, and wouldn’t stop touching him, clinging to him, and overall being so unprofessional that it was a miracle she hadn’t been thrown out of the shoot or fired several years ago. Then again, Adrien had seen glimpses of Lila entering and leaving his father’s office several times so maybe there was a miracle going on.

“Oh Adrien~!” But no miracle for him, made evident by the devil herself latching her claw-like nails into his arms again. “I thought you were going to walk me home~” Lila purred, trying to sound sensual but it only made Adrien feel sick, and dug her nails into his arms as a warning to obey.

“Lila.” He answered, trying to keep all emotion out of his voice. “I said nothing about going anywhere with you, not today or ever. Perhaps your memory is acting up today, or is it your lying disease?” Adrien questioned, getting secret pleasure from the look on her face. “Besides, I’m meeting with Alix and I would hate to be late.”   
Lila’s eye twitched at the mention of Alix, who had gotten an impressive growth spurt. “Wouldn’t you have more fun with me? I could show you a way better time than she ever could~” Adrien shuddered at the implication and at the finger trailing down his chest. She leaned in, eyes lidded and the blond tried backing up but Lila dug her nails even tighter.

Adrien panicked, leaning his head away but couldn’t go far as Lila moved in even closer.

“Oi! Back it up!” Lila sprang back as if burned but kept close, plastering herself to the seventeen year old’s side. Adrien sighed in relief, and turned to face his savior.

It was a police officer, bright red hair tied up in a simple ponytail. There was something familiar about her, but he couldn’t place his finger on it.   
“I couldn’t help but notice that you appeared to be sexually harassing this young man. That’s against the law ma’am.”

Adrien wanted to cry happy tears. Finally someone who could and would do something noticed what Lila was doing to him. Lila on the other hand was not happy, evident by the nails digging into his arms again.

“But I wasn’t harassing him, officer! He’s my boyfriend!” Lila whined, obviously lying but Adrien didn’t know if the officer would see through her.

The petite redhead raised an eyebrow. “Really? If you truly love your boyfriend, and if he really is your boyfriend, then why didn’t you stop trying to kiss him when it was clear that he didn’t want it?”

Lila burst into fake tears, finally letting go of Adrien’s arm to bury her face in her hands. “I didn’t, I didn’t know!” She wailed. Adrien backed away from the Italian, but a glance from the officer made him stay put instead of running for the hills.

“Mhhm, so the fact that he was trying to get away didn’t cross your mind as him not wanting it? And I bet if I looked at this young man’s arm there would be marks or bruises from you gripping it.” Lila stopped her wailing and looked up, shocked that her previous actions had been witnessed. But she didn’t stop there. “And if I asked him would he have the same story as you?”

“No.” Adrien piped up, pleased to see that someone wanted his side of the story.

“Adrien! How could you say that! After everything we’ve been through!”   
“I’m not lying Lila, I don’t like you that way! And even if I did why would I lie in a serious situation!?”   
The brunette glared at him, and a small part of him wanted to run away but the Chat Noir side of him demanded him to stay put and fight.

“I would hope you would tell the truth about something as serious as sexual harassment, especially since she would be getting fined. And I’m going to need both of your ages.”   
Lila scowled, but bit out an “18.”

“I’m seventeen.”

Both the officer’s and Lila’s eyes widened in shock. “So not only are you sexually harassing this man, but you’re harassing a minor!?” 

Lila sputtered as the officer walked closer before screeching and punching her right in the face. The officer cried out something that Adrien couldn’t understand as Lila took off. As he reached out to help, she suddenly recovered and sprinted after Lila. “Stop in the name of the law!”

Adrien could only watch and stare as the officer eventually caught up to Lila and tackled her to the ground, before grabbing handcuffs and forcing the Italian’s arms behind her back in order to handcuff her.

As he watched, the redhead managed to drag the kicking and screaming girl down the street, most likely to the police station. As she neared Adrien, she paused for a moment.

“Do you mind coming down to the station at one point for your statement? I’m Officer Evans, but you can call me Nikki.”   
“I AM GABRIEL’S MUSE YOU CAN’T TOUCH ME! AND BESIDES MEN CAN’T BE SEXUALLY HARASSED! HE LIKED IT!”

Nikki’s eye twitched at that, before shoving Lila along. “Uh huh, and I’m the McFreaking Queen of England. Come on, there’s a jail cell with your name on it.”

Bonus

Adrien ran over to the table where Alix was waiting. “Sorry I’m late, got held up.”

“Eh, no problem. Anyway, what was so important that you had to talk to me alone?”

Adrien fidgeted in his seat before finally spitting it out. “I think I might be Aro!”


End file.
